


Christmas Wish

by DuskStorm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskStorm/pseuds/DuskStorm
Summary: A gift for the wonderful Aria Lerendeair (http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/) for her birthday!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



Christmas. Sam had never given much thought to the holiday before. There had never really been time. They'd always moved around too much to really celebrate any of the holidays. Always on to the next hunt, and the next, and the next. For the Winchesters it had just been another day. But now, well, now things were a bit different. Now he and Dean had the bunker, they had Cas, and dammit Sam wanted to actually celebrate Christmas this year. Even if it was just the three of them. It hadn't taken much to convince both Dean and Cas. Dean seemed surprisingly enthusiastic about the whole thing. They hadn't really had any decorations, so they'd gone out and bought some, and went all out on decorating the bunker. It had been fun, but it'd still felt like something was missing. Then they'd gone and picked out a tree, and managed to get into the bunker, and set up, and draped with lights, and tinsel, and ornaments. And still it felt like something was missing.

At first Sam had enjoyed it all, had felt more joy than he had in a long time. But by the time the three of them settled down that night to watch movies, and drink hot cocoa, Sam was feeling empty and confused. It still felt like something was missing, and the longer that feeling lasted, the stronger that empty feeling became. He didn't speak of it, because Dean and Cas were having such a good time. It had been so long since he'd seen his brother so relaxed, his green eyes alight with joy and laughter. Even Cas was relaxed and smiling, and his blue eyes were nearly glowing with the joy the angel obviously felt. He didn't want to ruin it for them, didn't want them to worry over him. So he managed to play along until the pair finally retired for the night, then he bundled up and crept outside. It was a clear night, and although it was cold out, and there was a thick blanket of snow on the ground, the fresh air felt good.

Sam walked for a while, lost in his thoughts, and finally found himself back at the bunker, sitting atop the hood of the Impala, gazing up at the twinkling stars in the clear night sky. He knew now. He knew what was missing. Maybe he'd known all along, deep down. "Gabriel." The name slipped from his lips, barely more than a whisper of sound, and his heart ached. He'd always thought the archangel was attractive, even before he'd known he was an angel, even when he'd thought him to be just another monster. Sam had long ago forgiven the crap Gabriel had put him through, because in hindsight he understood what he'd been trying to do. Sam had never gotten the chance to tell him that though, or to express his attraction. Gabriel had died for them, and Sam missed him. For a long time he'd pushed those feelings aside, buried them deep and tried to ignore them, but now they had surged back to the surface.

He missed Gabriel. When exactly he'd fallen in love with the trickster he couldn't quite say, because honestly they hadn't really gotten the chance to know one another before Lucifer killed him. Still, Sam knew in his heart that he loved Gabriel, he'd felt a connection with him that he couldn't explain, and since Gabriel had been gone there was a void left behind that nothing else had been able to fill. He just wished he'd gotten the chance to tell Gabriel, even if the archangel hadn't felt the same he'd have at least known someone cared for him. "Wish you were here, Gabe." He murmured to the stars, closing his eyes a moment and just listening to the silence of the winter night. The rustle of feathers had a faint sigh escaping his lips. "Something wrong, Cas?" He asked, expecting it to be Castiel behind him, he and Dean possibly noticing that Sam had been gone for a while. But there was no immediate response.

Hazel eyes opened and Sam turned his head to look over his shoulder, confusion crossing his features. "Ca-" He froze at the sight that greeted him.

"Hey, Sammich. Miss me?"

Gabriel was standing there, and Sam had no idea how to respond, or how to react. Was this real? Was he hallucinating again? "Gabriel..." He breathed out, then scrambled to his feet, and froze again when he noticed something else. Wings. He could see Gabriel's wings, all six of them, the moonlight glistening over the shimmering golden appendages. "How...?" He couldn't seem to get out what he wanted to say.

Gabriel took pity on him, those golden eyes twinkling with mirth, and his mouth curving into a familiar, playful smirk. "Someone up there heard your wish." He answered the unspoken question. Then his expression softened, warmed, golden eyes locking with hazel. "I love you, too, kiddo." Sam hadn't spoken it out loud, but Gabriel had felt the emotion in the wish Sam had made, so had his father. It humbled Gabriel, that someone like Sam, someone with such a selfless soul, would love him so deeply.

Sam blushed at first, but he didn't deny that he was in love with the archangel. Instead he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, pulling him close, hugging him tightly, and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. For several long moments all he could do was hold the angel, breath in his scent, and try to wrap his head around the fact that this was real. His wish had come true! Gabriel was here! Gabriel loved him! Sam finally pulled back enough to lift his hand, to cup Gabriel's face and kiss him until the need for air forced them to break apart. "Stay. Please." Sam whispered, resting his forehead against Gabriel's.

"Oh, Sam..." Gabriel murmured softly, pulling the hunter in closer, his arms tightening around him just a little. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here as long as you want me." He whispered, tilting his head to nuzzle a kiss to the corner of Sam's mouth.

"Forever?" Sam asked, completely serious.

"Forever is a long time. You sure you want to be stuck with me that long?" Gabriel questioned softly.

"I love you, Gabriel. Forever with you still wouldn't be long enough." Sam responded, his arms tightening around the trickster archangel a little more.

Gabriel could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and for a moment he dropped his forehead to rest against Sam's shoulder, hiding his face against the hunter's shirt. He couldn't explain the depth of love he felt for Sam, and to know that Sam felt the same, it was more than he'd ever dreamed possible. Finally, he lifted his head, pressing a loving kiss to Sam's lips as his wings lifted, spreading wide, then curling forward to wrap the two of them in a golden blanket of feathers. "Forever then." He murmured, then smiled up at his hunter. "Merry Christmas, Samshine."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARIA!! <3


End file.
